Birthday Kiss
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Naruto pusing menyambut hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan ia berharap tanggal sepuluh Oktober mundur beberapa hari lagi. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan hari ulang tahunnya? RnR?


~ A Naruto Fanfiction ~

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning_ : Shou-ai, Maybe OOC, Canon, Typo(s), etc.

* * *

><p>~ Birthday Kiss ~<p>

* * *

><p>"Baachan... ayolah. Masa' benar-benar tidak ada misi untukku?" tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya pada Tsunade.<p>

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, Naruto. Tidak misi untukmu, kau bisa bersantai hari ini," ulang Godaime Hokage untuk kesekian kalinya juga.

"Tapi aku ingin menjalankan misi, Baachan,"

"Tapi tidak ada misi, Naruto,"

"Misi apa saja juga boleh," pinta Naruto. "Yan_g penting aku bisa keluar dari desa hari ini_," tambah Naruto dalam hati.

Tsunade menatap tajam pada Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Berhenti menggangguku, Naruto!" bentak Tsunade.

"Baachan, tolonglah aku,"

"Tidak!"

"Tapi—,"

"KELUAR!" teriak Tsunade sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya.

Mendapat _death glare_ yang mematikan dari Tsunade, Naruto akhirnya mengalah. Dengan gontai ia melangkah keluar ruangan Hokage.

"Dasar, Bocah tengik!" desis Tsunade kesal.

Benar-benar celaka tiga belas ini. Kalau tidak dapat misi, alasan apalagi yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghindar? Naruto memutar otak. Tepat di depan pintu ruang hokage, Naruto bertemu dengan Shizune.

"Hai, Naruto. Baru saja menghadap Tsunade-sama?" sapa Shizune ramah.

"Aa~ Shizune-neechan. I-iya—aku baru saja menghadap, Baachan," jawab Naruto tergagap.

"Kenapa gugup begitu, Naruto? Kau sakit?" tanya Shizune.

"T-tidak. Aku pergi dulu ya, Neechan," Naruto langsung berlalu meninggalkan Shizune yang heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang terlihat aneh.

.

.

"O-ohayou, Naruto-kun," sebuah sapaan membuat Naruto yang sedang berjalan di halaman Konoha _Academy_ terlonjak kaget.

"Ohayou, Hinata," balas Naruto.

"A-ano… apa kau sibuk, Naruto?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Tidak—ah, iya. Aku sedang ada misi," jawab Naruto berbohong.

"Ah, begitu ya. Ya sudah. A-aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Naruto-kun. Aku-,"

"Ooh—terima kasih, Hinata. Gomen ne… aku harus segera pergi. Jaa~ Hinata," Naruto pun berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang sedikit kecewa dengan tanggapan Naruto yang cuek.

.

.

"Yoo, Naruto!" Kakashi tiba-tiba saja muncul di jendela kamar Naruto. Naruto yang sedang meneguk air kontan tersedak karena kaget.

"Sensei! Bisa tidak, kau muncul dengan cara yang normal?" protes Naruto sambil mengelap bajunya yang basah.

"Normal?" Kakashi mengerutkan dahi.

"Lewat pintu, sensei! Jangan lupa ketuk lebih dulu," Naruto menggerutu.

"Ohh... Baiklah," Kakashi menghilang seketika.

**Tok…tok…tok…**

Pintu kamar Naruto diketuk dari luar. Naruto mengernyit. Siapa yang pagi-pagi begini datang? Jangan-jangan… teman-temannya yang datang menagih traktiran. Waduh—gawat! Naruto panik. Pelan-pelan ia melangkah ke pintu. Dibukanya pintu perlahan, kemudian ia mengintip dari balik pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Yoo… Naruto!" Kakashi berdiri di depan pintu.

"SENSEIIIII!" teriak Naruto kesal. "Apa-apan kau ini? Jangan konyol dong!"

"Ah, bukannya kau sendiri yang memintaku datang dengan cara normal?" sergah Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aarrrgghh!"

.

.

"Ayolah, Sensei, bantu aku. Pinjamkan aku sepuluh ribu yen saja. Nanti pasti aku ganti uangnya," Naruto memohon pada Iruka yang sedang sibuk mengajar anak-anak di _academy_.

"Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu, Naruto," kata Iruka sambil memperagakan contoh melempar kunai pada anak-anak.

"Ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku, Sensei. Tolong aku," pinta Naruto sedikit lebay.

"Katakan saja terus terang pada teman-temanmu kalau kau tidak punya uang," saran Iruka.

"Tidak bisa, Sensei. Aku sudah terlanjur janji pada mereka,"

"Siapa suruh kau menjanjikan sesuatu yang belum pasti bisa kau penuhi," kata Iruka menyalahkan. "Lagipula, aku yakin teman-temanmu pasti bisa mengerti."

"Aah—Sensei. Sekali ini saja," Naruto berdiri di hadapan Iruka.

"Minggir, Naruto!"

"Tidak mau! Aku—,"

**Claap!**

Sebuah kunai tiba-tiba melesat, tepat melewati depan wajah Naruto yang langsung terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Jangan berdiri di depan tiang sasaran, Naruto" kata Iruka sambil menahan tawa.

.

.

Naruto mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah. Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada misi. Tidak ada uang. Bisa dikeroyok ia nanti kalau teman-temannya sampai menagih janji. Haduuh... Bisa tidak sih tanggal sepuluh diundur beberapa hari lagi?

"Kami-sama—kenapa hari ulang tahunku begitu mengenaskan?" keluh Naruto.

Tunggu dulu. Masih ada harapan. Naruto bangkit dari pose terpuruknya. Sasuke. Ya. Sasuke pasti bisa meminjamkan uang padanya. Pasti. Bergegas ia melesat ke mansion Uchiha.

.

.

"Teme~ bantu aku. Ya… ya… ya…," Naruto merayu Sasuke yang sedang berlatih di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Hn."

"Apa arti Hn-mu itu, Teme?"

"Tidak!"

"Gezz! Kau pelit sekali,"

"Hn."

"Hanya sepuluh ribu yen, Teme. Nanti aku ganti uangnya,"

Sasuke menghentikan latihannya, "Kau suka api, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke melirik Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Atau kau lebih suka air?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sasuke?"

"Lari!"

"Hah?"

"Sekarang!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyerang Naruto dengan semburan api. Kaget, Naruto spontan meloncat mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke. Akibatnya—

**Byuuur!**

Naruto tercebur ke dalam kolam yang berada tepat di belakangnya berdiri tadi.

"Huh! Kau suka dua-duanya ternyata," sindir Sasuke _innocent._

"SASUKEEEE!"

.

.

Naruto menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Hari ini ia benar-benar sial. Kami-sama… dosa apa yang aku perbuat di masa lalu? Kenapa di hari ulang tahunku, aku harus menderita seperti ini? Naruto hampir putus asa, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya saat ia melewati kedai Ichiraku ramen. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera masuk ke dalam kedai.

Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dari kedai dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Akhirnya—masalahnya terpecahkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera menghubungi teman-temannya.

.

.

"Yahh—kenapa cuma ramen, Naruto?" protes Chouji saat mereka semua sudah berkumpul di depan kedai Ichiraku.

"Sudahlah, Chouji. Jangan protes saja. Ini 'kan ulang tahun, Naruto. Jadi terserah dia mau mentraktir kita apa," kata Ino membela Naruto.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita masuk," ajak Sakura. "Aku sudah lapar."

Tak lama, kedai Ichiraku dipenuhi sendau gurau para Shinobi yang ditraktir Naruto. Semua tampak menikmati ramen masing-masing.

"Hei, Dobe," bisik Sasuke yang duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto.

"Hmm… aha apha, Heme?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Siapa yang akhirnya meminjamimu uang, eh?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau tidak mungkin berhutang 'kan?"

Naruto hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dengan susah payah, ditelannya ramen yang ada di mulutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Teme," desis Naruto mengelak.

"Hn. Baguslah kalau begitu,"

Selesai makan dan bersantai sejenak. Mereka semua beranjak pulang.

"A-ano… teman-teman. Kalian pulang saja duluan ya. Aku masih ada urusan sebentar dengan Ayame-nee," kata Naruto sambil melirik Ayame yang tersenyum sangat manis di meja kasir.

"Urusan apa, Dobe?" selidik Sasuke.

"Ahahaha… bukan urusan penting kok. Sudah, kalian pulang saja duluan," Naruto tertawa garing.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk traktirannya ya, Naruto," kata Sakura mewakili teman-teman yang lain.

"Douita. Terima kasih juga sudah menemaniku merayakan ulang tahunku," Naruto tersenyum tulus.

Setelah memastikan teman-temannya pulang, Naruto menghampiri Ayame yang langsung memberikannya celemek.

Naruto menerima celemek itu dengan cengiran di wajahnya, "Arigatou, Ayame-neechan," kata Naruto membungkuk.

"Sama-sama. Karena hari ini ulang tahunmu, aku memberikan keringanan untukmu sebagai pelanggan setia kami," Ayame tersenyum. "Sekarang, tepati janjimu. Kau harus membantuku sampai kedai tutup malam ini."

"Yosh!"Naruto tersenyum seraya mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat. Segera ia sibuk membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk sisa di meja pelanggan.

Malam telah larut ketika kedai Ichiraku tutup. Naruto berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Badannya terasa pegal sekali. Tapi baru beberapa meter dari kedai, langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia tertegun melihat teman-temannya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kalian—," Naruto menatap tak percaya.

"_Otanjoubi omedettou_, Naruto," Sakura mendekat sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado untuk Naruto. "Kami sengaja menunggumu pulang untuk memberikan ini."

Kemudian teman-teman yang lain pun satu persatu menyerahkan kado yang telah mereka persiapkan. Naruto terdiam menerima semua kado itu. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bahkan, Sasuke yang biasanya cuek juga memberikan sebuah kado untuknya. _"Kami-sama… aku ralat ucapanku tadi pagi. Sepertinya, ini adalah hari ulang tahun paling indah dalam hidupku_," ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Arigatou, semuanya…." Naruto tersenyum haru. "Eh, tapi, kau tidak ikut memberikan kado untukku, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto memecah keharuan yang tercipta dengan pertanyaan yang langsung membuat teman-temannya_ sweatdrops_.

"Berbelanja barang itu merepotkan, jadi aku siapkan kado lain untukmu. Kado special yang pasti akan kau sukai," kata Shikamaru. Sontak, berpasang-pasang mata yang ada di sana menatap sangsi ke arah Shikamaru.

"Apa?" penasaran, Naruto berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. Karena kurang hati-hati, tanpa sengaja Naruto menjatuhkan sebagian kado yang bertumpuk di tangannya.

"Payah kau, Dobe!" dengus Sasuke. Namun, melihat Naruto yang kerepotan memunguti kado yang terjatuh itu, ia pun akhirnya membantu Naruto memunguti kado-kado yang berserakan.

"Mendokusai~," tanpa diduga, Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja mendorong Sasuke yang tengah berjongkok di hadapan Naruto. Karena tak menduga, dan tanpa pertahanan, Sasuke sukses menubruk Naruto yang juga gelagapan dengan 'serangan' tiba-tiba itu.

Dan hasilnya—

Sasuke jatuh menimpa Naruto dengan posisi yang membuat semua yang ada di sana ternganga tak percaya.

"Kami-sama!"pekik Hinata syok.

"Kyaaa! NaruSasu _fans service_!" teriak Sakura kegirangan.

"Yare-yare!" Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hahaha—kalian berdua mau bernostalgia dengan kejadian di _academy_ dulu ya?" komentar Kiba sambil tertawa terkekeh.

Sadar akan posisi mereka yang oh-so-sesuatu sekali. Sasuke segera mendorong wajah Naruto menjauh darinya. Sementara Naruto nyengir kuda sambil menarik tangan Sasuke, mencegahnya untuk berdiri.

"NARUTOOOO! SHIKAMARUUUUUUU! KUBUNUH KALIAAAAN!" teriak Sasuke menggelegar.

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

"Rusa, Brengsek!" Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya. Dilemparkannya _vest_ yang dikenakannya sembarangan.

Segera ia menuju ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka sambil terus menggerutu. Menatap bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin, seketika ia teringat lagi dengan kejadian tadi.

_Shit_! Dobe sialan. Berani-beraninya dia mengulangi lagi kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Dulu, dia membuatnya kehilangan _first kiss_. Sekarang, dia membuatnya menyerahkan ciuman keduanya padanya-lagi. Menggeram, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

Perlahan diusapnya bibirnya yang memerah karena ia gosok berkali-kali. Disentuhnya perlahan bibir bawahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Entah kenapa, amarahnya lenyap begitu saja.

"Ya sudahlah. Anggap saja itu kado ulang tahun tambahan untukmu, Dobe."

* * *

><p>AN : Selesaiiiiiii~ akhirnya fic ini selesai juga.

Happy birthday, Naruto!

Semoga Om Masashi Kishimoto segera mempersatukan kamu sama Sasuke, hehe…

Sebenarnya saya ga niat bikin birthday fic untuk Naruto, tapi tanpa diundang, ide nongol saat saya tengah ber-shower! #kriikk

Akhirnya, selepas maghrib tadi saya mulai mengetik fic gaje ini, dan hasilnya… Yahh, seperti inilah…

Super ga jelas. -_-

Mind to RnR?


End file.
